Peter Gonzalo
Peter Gonzalo was Archduke-consort of Keluchionga and Captain of the Queen's Guard under Queen Autumn of Fanaglia. He served under Captain Prospero in the Great Coup and led his crew to the end of the war following his death. He was promoted to Captain of the Queen's Guard following the end of the war. He grew to become close friends with her over the years and his instincts were well-trusted by the queen. Once rather shy in the company of foreign dignitaries, Autumn's insistence on including him, as well as a romantic relationship with Analise Verouche, the empress of Keluchionga, forced him to become more comfortable with time. His position serving under Autumn gradually became more one of diplomacy than security, though his loyalty and sense of duty to her remained powerful, even after his marriage to Empress Analise. He would have gladly given his life to protect either Autumn or Analise. =Early Life= Gonzalo was born in the hamlet of Siena on the eastern coast of Pisiano. His mother died in childbirth and he was raised by his father, a sailor, and his father's sister, a schoolteacher. At eighteen, fascinated by the up-and-coming technology of airships, he was hired as a deckhand on the civilian dirigible, the Pesto. At nineteen, after passing his Abitur, he enlisted in the RAS as a second lieutenant, from which position he quickly advanced to the rank of pilot's apprentice. =Friendship with the Queen= At the start of the Great Coup, Gonzalo was quick to join Princess Autumn's rebellion, serving under Captain Prospero aboard the HMM Banquo. His bravery in taking over command of the Banquo and his valor in the final assault on Castle Cynfelyn, for which Autumn herself was present, did not go unnoticed. Immediately following DiMarco's surrender, she was quick to bestow upon him the rank of Captain of the Queen's Guard, the highest rank in the organization charged with the protection of the Crown. As Captain of the Guard, Gonzalo was required to be present on any flight or any trip abroad that the queen undertook. As such, their relationship inevitably grew to become a rather close one, eventually leading to whispered rumors of a more-than-friendly relationship between them. His courtship with the empress of Keluchionga, however, finally put a rest to these rumors. =Marriage to Analise Verouche= Some time after becoming Captain of the Guard, Queen Autumn began to encourage his mingling with foreign dignitaries, rather than continuing the background security position he had been in until that time. On one of his earlier trips in this role, he was introduced to Analise Verouche, empress of Keluchionga, who immediately took a strong liking to him. Their courtship was at first a discreet one, for fear of a scandal because of their vastly differing backgrounds and class and for three years, they courted sporadically before eventually going public with their affection for one another. In the summer of 1895, they finally married, though Gonzalo retained his position as Captain of the Guard until he finally retired in 1904 so that he could spend more time with his new family in Keluchionga. Analise bore them three children, Maria, Liza, and Fabrizio Verouche. He died in Category:People